


Curly Top

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: Domestic, Other, admiring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You have hella curly hair and Brahms likes playing with it.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Curly Top

You were styling your hair in front of the bathroom mirror. It wasn’t like you had anywhere in particular to go today, but sometimes you just needed to have your hair someone tamed in order to feel good for the day. 

You probably didn’t even want to imagine how much damage you had caused your hair in your younger years, when you had tried so desperately to have straight hair like the rest of the girls in your class. It wasn’t until you were older that you decided to embrace your curliness. 

There was some residual guilt from how much heat damage you’d probably caused your hair back in the day, so you elected to just straighten the roots of the hair on your forehead. Minimal heat, minimal damage, all curl. 

Brahms watched you from just outside the door, silently observing your process. You didn’t mind, as this was a step up from him watching you from the wall. The two of you had made a pact, if he wanted to watch you he could, but you had to at least be aware he was there first. 

You glanced back at him, smiling as you unplugged the curler. “What is it?”

“I like your hair.” He said quietly, his hands folded behind his back. He reminded you of a little kid with a crush on his teacher. 

“Thank you, Brahms.” You smiled, walking over to him and lightly tapping his nose. “I like it too.”

Now that you had established physical contact, Brahms reached up his hand, twining one of your curls around his index finger. He let the hair slip off his finger, watching in fascination as it sprung back into place. 

He giggled, pulling on another stand of curls and stretching it out to its full length. He then let it go, watching it bounce and return to its original curly shape. 

You smiled, watching his eyes as he played with your hair. You could tell he was smiling by how his eyes crinkled with joy. His eyes met yours, and he looked away bashfully. 

Giggling more, you took his hands in yours. His fingers were so long and pale, his hands larger than yours. It was so easy to forget he was a man sometimes.

You brought his hands up to your hair, letting him touch it as much as he wanted. He scrunched your hair, giggling softly as he felt the texture of your curls. You took a step closer to him as he played with your hair.

Usually, you hated when people touched our hair. They generally wouldn’t ask before touching it, but Brahms was different. He was better than other people, so you didn’t mind his curious exploration of your hair.

Brahms leaned down, burying his face in your hair. You giggled, wrapping your arms around him.

“Having fun?” You teased.

“How does it get like this?” Brahms asked, pulling away from your head.

“Genetics?” You joked. “It was just always like this. In middle school people spread rumors I got perms.”

“It’s really pretty.” Brahms mumbled shyly. 

Smiling, you got up on your tip toes, kissing his cheek. “Thank you Brahmsy. Let’s go make some tea.”

He nodded, reaching out his hand and taking yours, allowing you to lead him to the kitchen. He had the best nanny in the world.


End file.
